Tellement Con
by Ic'ilver
Summary: C'est simple : 5% de "Tellement Vrai", 5% de "Secret Story", 5% de One Piece et 85% de conneries, et ça donne ça !
1. Pigeon flambé

**Salut tout le monde :D**

 **Voici un petit OS sorti de ma tête (j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi U_U' mais on va quand même publier ^^')**

 **Si c'est de la m**de, dites-le moi, je le supprimerais pour pas endommager vos yeux (et ma fierté que je n'ai pas xD)**

 **J'ai honte de publier ça... (._.)**

Parole en **gras**

Chuchotement en _italique_

* * *

« **\- Voici la journaliste Silver I. qui présentera cette nouvelle édition spéciale de Totalement Vrai, la télé-réalité la plus ennuy- euh... attractive jamais présentée.**

 **\- Je fais un boulot de merde...**

 **\- Euh mademoiselle I., nous sommes à l'antenne.**

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'ai rien entendu, vous n'avez rien entendu, le public n'a rien entendu, le monde n'a rien entendu. On peut commencer ?**

 **\- Euh... ok ?**

 **\- Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir sur notre plateau Marco P., bienvenue !** »

Celui-ci arrive après un salut digne de la reine d'Angleterre puis va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant la présentatrice. Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« **\- Merci de m'avoir invité sur votre plateau.**

 _\- Pas le choix..._ **Mais c'est nous qui sommes ravis !** »

#Hypocrisie

« **\- Dites-nous quel est votre problème.**

 **\- Eh bien, on m'appelle souvent "poulet bleu".**

 **\- C'est vrai que ça va bien avec votre pouvoir.**

 **\- C'est vexant.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas l'air si outré que ça...**

 **\- Ah si, là je pleure.**

 **\- Euh non.**

 **\- Et là je fais un sourire digne d'un D. »**

L'un des employés lui tend un miroir.

« **\- Oui en fait, je dois avouer un secret.**

 _\- 'Fallait aller dans Secret story..._

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit. Continuez, je vous prie.**

 **\- Eh bien à l'âge de huit ans, je jouais avec mon chien Hubert près de la route.**

 _\- Passionnant..._

 **\- Il s'est fait écrasé par un camion...**

 **\- Aie, ça devait faire mal. Si un jour, vous testez, vous pourrez me le dire. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec votre visage ?**

 **\- Ben c'était la tête que je faisais quand il est mort et je suis resté paralysé à vie du visage.**

 **\- C'est triste mais vous vous en êtes bien sorti. Imaginez que vous aviez fait une autre tête ! »**

Scarface du phénix.

*tousse*

« **\- Je crois que je vais arrêter mes remarques débiles.**

 **\- Ça vaudrait mieux...**

 **\- Alors comme ça, vous insinuez que mes remarques sont débiles ?! Alors que je vous accueillis avec toute ma générosité ! Les gens n'ont plus de respect !** **Je-** »

 **~ Publicité ~**

Nivea for men

24 heures d'efficacité

 _/o\o/o\_

What did you expect ?

Schweppes

 _/o\o/o\_

KFC

So Good

(ou Presque)

 **~ Publicité ~**

« **\- Nous sommes désolés pour la gène occasionné. La présentatrice va beaucoup mieux. (Malheureusement notre budget limité ne nous permet pas d'en prendre une autre...)**

 **\- Nous allons revenir au problème de Mr P. Celui-ci nous a avoué son terrible secret. Mais je ne comprends pas, comment avez-vous pleuré à Marineford ?**

 **\- C'est à cause du Roux.**

 **\- Vous voulez parler de Shanks le Roux ?!**

 **\- Son haleine sentait le chacal. Ça me que encore les yeux d'y repenser** »*snif*

 **« - Vous venez de discribiliser un empereur... Voyons arrêtez de pleurer, vous voulez une omelette ? »**

Le cuistot arrive accompagné du plateau.

 **« - Tueurs d'enfants !**

Il se transforme en phénix et se met à pourchasser Mlle I. et le cuisinier qui poussent des cris de terreur.

« **\- Voilà ! C'était le premier et peut-être le dernier épisode de Totalement Vrai, à moins qu'on ait de l'inspiration (et surtout des reviews) »**

 **.**

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Pas trop déçus ? (._.)**


	2. L'invasion des Roux

Waaaaah ! Vos reviews m'ont encouragées comme jamais :D Donc je fais une suite :P

 **MERCI à Mj Read, just-one-dream, , Ecarlates, ****PasDblaze ,** **Kikoo Kiloo , Trafalgar Law, Emma Dela Luna, Loodp, Tenshi D. Clara, Nona Nevaeh, COOKIESPOWAA pour les reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont follow/favorité :D**

Disclaimer : \- Cette émission m'appartient ! Mouhahaha !

\- Ben non, elle m'appartient.

\- Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?! Tu es moi !

\- C'est impossible, je peux pas être aussi conne.

\- è_é

 _La direction n'est pas responsable des yeux brûlés. Les reviews ne sont ni reprises, ni échangées._

* * *

 **« Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour une deuxième séance de Totalement Vrai grâce à vos reviews** ^o^. **Le forfait de l'émission est d'une review par épisode.** $o$

 **\- Bonjour ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ?! Ouais ben je ne partirais JAMAIS !** è_é

 **\- A moins d'avoir 200 reviews** :P _autant dire que c'est pas gagné…_ T-T

 **\- Dis directement que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, hein !**

 **\- Ça se voit autant ?**

 **-** è_é

\- **Après cette brève interruption, nous commençons l'émission !**

 **\- Elle est déjà commencée, crétin…**

 **\- Eh ben vas-y, présente !**

 **\- Ose me donner encore une fois des ordres et je révèle ton identité.**

 **\- Tu n'oserais pas ? »**

Musique de western xD

 **« - T'es sûr de ça ?**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord, désolé.**

 **\- C'est mieux comme ça. Voici le roux le plus célèbre au monde : Shanks ! »**

Ce dernier arrive, des cernes sous les yeux.

 **« - Bonjour…**

 **\- Euh… Ça va ?**

 **\- Non… Bouhouhou…**

 _\- 'Y a tout le monde qui chiale dans cette émission…_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!**

 **\- Depuis votre dernière émission, il y a tout le monde qui me charrie…**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Ben m'a offert dix kilos de dentifrice.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Marco veut pas entrer dans mon équipage.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Je suis triste.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Vous servez à quoi ?**

 **\- Ch'ais pas.**

 **\- Ah… En plus, il y a tout le monde qui s'écroule quand je passe.**

 **\- Votre haki royal, non ?**

 **\- Mais j'ai pas le haki…**

 **\- Ok je comprends mieux…** _'Faudrait p'tre penser à se laver les pieds…_

 **\- Pourquoi vous mettez un mouchoir devant votre nez ?**

 **\- Pour rien, voyons.**

 **\- Vous êtes un peu pâle…**

 **\- Mais non, c'est ma couleur naturelle.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Nan, je déconne. Vous avez jamais pensé à vous laver ?**

 **\- Ben si, tous les mois pourquoi ? Euh, vous devenez verte…**

 **\- Je reviens dans trente secondes…**

 **\- On va lancer la pub…** ^^' **»**

 **~ Publicité ~**

MONSAVON au lait présente :

Du savon -'

Sans pierre d'alun

 ** _/o\o/o\_**

Nivea for men

48 heures d'efficacité

(Sauf sur certains)

 ** _/o\o/o\_**

Oral B pro expert

Nous avons testé sur 4.000 personnes.

3.999 personnes convaincues

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **« - Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

 **\- Ah vous revoilà ! Je peux faire passer un message ?**

 **\- Euh oui, pour qui ?**

 **\- MAKINO ! JE T'AIME ! NE ME QUITTE PAS POUR L'AUT' TARÉ QUI FAIT PARTI DE LA FAMILLE DU VOLEUR DE MON CHAPEAU !**

 **\- Euh qui ? Dragon ? »** *transpire* **«** _Pitié pas Ace, pas Ace…Ouais j'ai déjà vu ce couple O.O_

 **\- Nan, le vieux Marine.**

 **\- QUOAAA ?!** O.O **PUT-** *BIIIIP* **ILS SONT EN COUPLE ?! O-OMG !** O.O **»**

La présentatrice s'évanouit.

 **« - Elle est morte ?**

 **\- OUAIIIS ! On pourra enfin changer ! »** #MerciLaSolidarité

Le roux se penche vers elle.

 **« - Ça va ?**

 **\- AAAAAAH ! »**

Elle s'écarte de dix mètres du roux, le visage vert de dégout.

 **« - Pourquoi vous vous éloignez comme ça ? C'est parce que je suis roux, c'est ça ?!**

 **\- Woh ! Calmos ! J'ai rien contre les roux ! Vous pouvez vous teindre les cheveux que j'aurais la même réaction !**

 **\- C'est pas sympa…** (._.) **On dirait Rayleigh…**

 **\- Pitié ! 'Commencez pas à raconter votre vie !**

 **\- J'avais tout juste quinze ans que-**

 **\- DEHORS !**

 **\- Mais… Mais…**

 **\- Il y a pas de MAIS ! Va te pendre- Euh… prendre une douche !**

 **\- D'accord…** (._.) **»**

(…)

 _ **JEU CONCOURS 2015 :**_

 _ **Une voiture de sport ou 100.000 berries à gagner.**_

 _ **Quel sera l'invité de la prochaine fois ?**_

 _ **1) Un pirate**_

 _ **2) Un marine**_

 _ **3) Un révolutionnaire**_

 _ **4) Quelqu'un d'autre**_

 _ **5) Personne parce que c'est émission est à chier (._.)**_

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

* * *

 **Qui est ce fameux directeur ?**

 **Voulez-vous que la présentatrice dégage ? (Faites gaffe à ce que vous répondez è_é)**

 **Et si oui (è_é), avez-vous une idée de remplaçant ? (existant ou non)**


	3. L'électrocuteur électrocuté

**Yo ! Je vous ai manquée, hein ? Non ? Bon c'est pas grave...**

 **Merci Just-one-dream, Emma Dela Luna, Loodp, Kikoo Kiloo, Mlle Portgas, PasDblaze, Ecarlates, MJ Read, Umichan17 et Sarah pour votre review ^^**

 **Sarah : Bande de sadiques ! Vous tenez tant que ça à humilier Ace ?!**

 **PasDblaze : Mais bien sûr ! Mardi prochain, je suis prise alors je te propose samedi hein ? TOUT LE MONDE EST INVITÉ AU MARIAGE ! Oh, je pensais pas me marier si tôt :'DD**

Disclaimer : \- One Piece ne m'appartient pas (._.)

\- Heureusement ! Sinon t'imagines le bordel !

\- C'est toi qui le crée le bordel -'

\- C'est toi qui m'ordonne quoi faire, débile !

\- T'es vraiment vulgaire... U_U

\- Préfère être vulgaire que conne.

\- ... Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, on est trente dans ma tête hein ! C'est pour ça que je me parle toute seule (._.) _Aussi parce que j'ai pas d'ami..._

\- Qui voudrait parler à une schizophrène comme toi ?!

\- Tu l'es aussi puisque t'es moi è_é

\- J'ai pas d'ami... (._.)

* * *

 **« - Allez ! Plus que 178 reviews avant de la virer !**

 **\- C'est vexant...**

 **\- Pour les présentateurs, on nous a conseillés Laurent Delahousse.**

 **\- Je ne citerai pas de nom mais maintenant cette personne est mon ennemie number one.** è_é

 **\- Merci à toi ! Ô intelligence incarnée.**

 **\- … Ouais sinon il y a aussi Baggy.**

 **\- C'est le bordel avec toi alors imagine l'autre clown.** è_é

 **\- … »** *cherche dans les reviews* **«** **Oh il y a des gens qui m'aiment !** :'D **Merciii !**

 **-** O.O **Toi, t'es appréciée ?**

 **\- Jaloux ?** :P

 **\- De toi ?** XD

 **\- Dis que je suis la reine des reines et que tu me respectes ou je dis ton identité.** :)

 **\- Plutôt mourir...**

 **\- Ouaiiiis ! On va changer de directeur !** :D

 **\- C'est vexant... »** *Cherche dans les reviews* **« Il y a personne qui m'aime...** ToT

 **\- Osef, on commence l'émission !** :D

 **\- Pour le jeu télélecteurs, personne n'a réussi !** XP

 **\- Cool ! Je vais garder le fric !** $o$

 **\- JE vais garder.**

 **\- On fait 90-10 % ?**

 **\- Merci pour les 90 !**

 **\- Va crever ! Ils sont pour moi !**

 **\- Quand tu seras devenue plus polie.**

 **\- Je suis polie... Mais pas avec toi.**

 **-** (._.)

 **\- Et moi ? Je vais rester planté ici encore combien de temps ?!**

 **\- Oh Ener ! Désolée pour l'attente ! Tu pouvais pas te taire un peu, imbécile de Directeur !**

 **\- C'est M. Ener.**

 **\- Waaaah ! Tu prends trop la tête ! Oh on a parlé en même temps ! Chips ! Double Chips ! Triple Chips !**

 **\- ... Ok je me casse.**

 **\- Noooooooooon ! On va perdre des télélecteurs ! Installez-vous confortablement ici. »**

Le blond obéit et va s'asseoir devant Mlle I. ( **\- Ouais mademoiselle parce qu'elle n'a pas de copain. - Ta g** *BIIIP* **! Ch'uis jeune encore ! - Tu risques pas de les avoir tes 90%** ) tandis que le Directeur se casse. ( **\- Ouaiiiis !** )

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- T'es pas sensée me poser des questions ?**

 **\- Ah ouais... Il y a tout le monde qui se demande pourquoi vos oreilles sont aussi longues.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Ben c'est ma question.**

 **\- C'est pas une question mais une interrogation indirecte.**

 **\- ... Fais pas chier et réponds.**

 **\- C'est vrai que t'es malpolie.**

\- è_é

 **\- Ben quand j'étais petit, je faisais beaucoup de conneries.**

 _ **-**_ _Et c'est moi qui suis vulgaire ?!_ **Et ?**

 **\- Ben ma maman, elle me grondait souvent et elle me tirait les oreilles. Bouhouhou... »**

Elle lui lance un paquet de mouchoirs.

 **« - Passionnant comme toujours...**

 **\- Je sais. »** *suce son pouce*

 **« - Et c'est moi qui discribilise les gens ?!**

 _\- C'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des crétins qui se discribilisent tout seul !_

 _\- Au moins, j'ai moins de boulot…_ **Au fait, pourquoi vous portez un bonnet de piscine ?**

 **\- C'est classe.**

 **\- Je te promets de t'envoyer dans** _ **Nouveau Look pour une Nouvelle Vie,**_ **la présentatrice est l'une de mes potes, elle acceptera.** _Surtout en voyant la tenue…_

 **\- Oh ma maman serait si fière de moi si elle me voyait passer la télé. Bouhouhou…**

 **\- Bon on va lancer la pub le temps que le chialeur se calme…**

 **~ Publicité ~**

Les mouchoirs Grandline, pour que se moucher devienne un plaisir

Pour un paquet acheté, dix offerts.

Réduction de 50% avec la carte Totalement Vrai (disponible à chaque passage dans l'émission)

 _ **/o\o/o\**_

Parce que tous les objets ont une seconde vie

Les piles Duracell

Avec le petit lapin rose qui ressemble à celui qui dit de faire gaffe aux portes dans les trains

 _ **/o\o/o\**_

ORPI dit : « A saisir, divertissement sur FFN, idéal pour bonne soirée »

Avec ORPI, solution immobilière

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **« - On est de retour sur le plateau !**

 **\- Ouais, il ne reste plus de mouchoirs... Bon sinon revenons à Ener. Vous devez vous sentir puissant avec votre fruit du démon.**

 **\- Je suis puissant.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes fait battre par un gamin de 17 ans. »**

Scarface.

 **« - Pardon...** #Soumission

 **\- C'est bien. J'aime le respect.**

\- è_é **Qui t'as dit que je te respecte ?**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Non rien... Au fait, vous pouvez charger mon portable ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Et ma tablette ?**

\- ?_?

 **\- Et la télé et la lumière et mon ordinateur et-**

 **\- C'est ta mère qui paie l'électricité ?!** _*****_

 **\- Tu t'calmes ! On respecte les mamans ! T'façon, j'ai toujours su que c'était Pikachu qui te donnait l'électricité ! »**

Regard foudroyant.

Fuit fort, fort lointain. _*_

 **« - Je suppose qu'on termine l'émission. Bon comme personne n'a gagné, on retente un nouveau jeu !**

(…)

 _ **JEU CONCOURS 2015 :**_

 **Une voiture en solde ou 100 berries à gagner.** ( **\- Oui c'est la crise (._.) - Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait du fric de la dernière fois ? - Qui t'as dit qu'il y en avait ?** )

 **Que ferez-vous après avoir lu cette fic' ?**

 **1) Follower, Favoriter et Reviewer**

 **2) Seulement Reviewer car elle est déjà en favori** :)

 **3) Partir chez un ophtalmo après que vos yeux aient été mystérieusement brûlés**

 **4) Fuir loin, très loin**

 **5) Venir au mariage d'Ic'ilver et PasDblaze** XD

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

* * *

* « C'est ta mère qui paie l'électricité ?! » : Référence Facebook, désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD

* Fort, fort lointain : Shrek bien sûr ! XD

 **Alors ? Z'avez aimé ? XD**

 **Au fait, moi et mes 29 autres moi (phrase très logique...), on a eu une longue (très longue) discussion et on a décidé de modifier le nom de l'émission, vous préférez Totalement Vrai, Totalement Con ou Tellement Con ? Quel est l'identité du mystérieux directeur ? Mlle I. se fera-t-elle virer ? La réponse dans la prochaine émission ! ;)**


	4. Frigo sur pattes

_Dans l'émission d'aujourd'hui, de la pédophilie, de la nécrophilie et du masochisme. :)_

 _Ça fait flipper dit comme ça…_

 **(…)**

 **Désoléééééée pour le retard ! ToT Il y a Shanks qui a dit à Marco qui a dit à Ener qui a dit au Dirlo qui a dit à ma personnalité masochiste (parce que oui Ener et Maso sortent ensemble mais 'faut pas le dire hein !) qui a dit à ma personnalité commère qui a dit que heuuu… Au pire, plaignez-vous à mes profs U_U Ils sont méchants avec moi TT Ma prof de maths a réussi à me faire faire une mini dépression #TrueStory U_U**

 **Bon sinon désolée quand même ? ^^'**

 **Pour fêter les vacances, Pizza ! Il y a pus ? Bon bah, chapitre ?**

 **33 ! 33 ! Nan mais 33 quoi ! 33 reviews en seulement 3 chapitres ! O.O Vous êtes troooop fortes (forts ?) J'vous kiffe mes p'tits lecteurs ! :DD**

 **Égalité entre Totalement Con et tellement Con, en tout cas, c'est con XD C'est moi qui choisis alors je changerai plus tard en « Tellement Con » ! :P**

 **Pour les âmes sensibles et innocentes, je préviens tout de suite : pas mal de sous-entendus pervers XD**

 **Merci Just-one-dream, Emma Dela Luna, Loodp, Mlle Portgas, PasDblaze, Ecarlates, MJ Read, Trafalgar Law, Fmimac, Tenshi D. Clara pour votre review ^^**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'inspirent et qui me font rire avec leur review complètement loufoque XD ou par leurs idées par PM )**

 **Au fait, ça devient n'importe quoi cette émission ! Entre les fangirls qui veulent humilier mes Aceounet et Lawounet, une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom qui s'amuse à électrocuter les hamsters (SOS SPA !), une MJ Cordula qui va venir (qu'elle le veuille ou non) à mon mariage pour faire un** _ **Nouveau Look pour une Nouvelle Vie**_ **spécial mariage (en pensant, 'faut aussi que tu relookes tes futurs maris parce que là c'est plus possible U_U), une personne (dont je ne citerais pas le nom non plus) qui essaie de me faire remplacer par Baggy è_é (parce que son nom est aussi rouge que le nez du clown #BlagueDeMerde), ma femme qui vient de se faire tuer par Ener mais qui vient quand même au mariage (rassurez-vous il est pas annulé), le dirlo qui serait peut-être la chèvre (ben non c'est pas si facile U_U), ah ! Et j'ai une demoiselle d'honneur :D Et il y a aussi la moitié (voire tout le monde) qui vient pour la BOUFFE ! Nan mais je vais faire faillite ToT Ben voilà pour votre punition, j'arrête l'émission. Pas de mais. Pourquoi il y a un petit sourire là-bas au fond ? Hein ? è_é**

 **Nan je rigole, je vais arrêter l'émission le jour où je deviendrai saine d'esprit (ou alors quand tous les persos seront passés, ce qui a plus de chance de réussir que la première proposition…)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PasDblaze :** **Mais ouiiiii ! T'inquiète pas ! Il sera là pour nous fournir l'électricité ! Ou alors je demande à mon lapin électrifié ou même à l'hamster traumatisé par une certaine lectrice dont on ne citera pas le nom (mais que je vais vendre à la SPA :P). Ah non ! C'est nous trente ou rien ! De toute façon le mariage est déjà prévu pour la prochaine émission U_U (A moins que tu souhaites te marier avec la maso seulement… Ah ouais j'avais oublié qu'elle était en couple… Bon ben elle sera polygame) C'est vrai ? :'D J'ai des amis ? :D – Non – (._.) C'est triste… Naoooon ! Meurs pas ! Pas tout de suite ! Je suis veuve sans me marier ToT C'est si triste… Oh un fantôme :D Tu veux quand même te marier ? C'est bête, je ne suis pas nécrophile… Mais j'ai déjà prévu le mariage…** **Bon bah ok ! :D See you to the wedding ~ (Il y a des fautes ?)**

 **Trafalgar Law :** **Meuh non cette émission est totalement normale, je vois pas du tout ce qui vous fait penser ça U_U T'imagine le pauvre, il devait avoir les oreilles toutes rouges… Ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser… - Non moi j'aime bien… - Barre-toi la maso è_é Maieuh ! Vous pensez qu'à la bouffe ! T-T T'es servie ) ça sera « Tellement Con » J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ A toute ! Kiss !**

 **Fmimac :** **Une nouvelle tête ! :D Contente que ça te plaise :) Drôle de position pour rire… ^^' Heureuse que t'apprécies les pubs :D**

 **…**

 **Wow ! Ce blabla est plus long que le chapitre…**

Disclaimer : \- Rien ne m'appartient U_U

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah t'es sensée faire une blague de merde.

\- Tu sais qu'un Disclaimer n'est pas fait pour les schizophrènes normalement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

\- Ch'ais pas (._.)

* * *

 **« - Nous revoilà pour un nouvel épisode de Tellement Con nouvellement renommé pour ceux qui viennent juste d'arriver.**

 **\- Yo !**

 **\- Tu peux pas saluer normalement ?!**

 **\- Tu peux pas saluer normalement ?!**

 **\- Arrête de m'imiter.**

 **\- Arrête de m'imiter.**

 **\- Tu me fais chier ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a autant de personnes qui reviewent** O :)

\- è_é

\- :P

\- U_U

\- *o*

\- $o$

\- X3

\- :-*

\- è_é

 **\- Au fait, il y a des personnes qui pensent que je suis toi.**

 **\- C'est vexant…**

 **-** è_é _T'façon si t'étais l'une de mes personnalités, tu serais la commère._

 **\- T'as dit quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non rien pourquoi ?** O :)

 **\- Oï patron ! L'invité s'endort !**

 **\- T'as engagé des stagiaires ?**

 **\- Ouaip !**

 **\- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas d'argent.**

 **\- Est-ce que je te paie ?**

 **\- Bah non…**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Hé ! Mais tu me dois un mois de salaire !**

 **\- Quel temps de réaction…** -' **C'est à l'auteure que tu dois te plaindre.**

 **\- Mais elle est moi…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Donc je dois me payer moi-même ?**

 **\- Et tu dois me payer.**

 **\- Bon on va oublier cette affaire.** ^^' **Maintenant tu dégages !**

 **\- … Ok.**

 **\- L'invité d'aujourd'hui est... Vous le saurez après la pub ! Euh Aokiji, t'endors pas tout de suite…**

 **\- Hein, quoi ?**

 **\- Tu viens de te griller toute seule…**

 **\- Shut up le vieux !**

 **\- Hm… T'es qui toi déjà ?**

 **\- Cherche pas et assis-toi au lieu de dormir debout.**

 **\- Ok. »**

Les deux s'assoient autour de la table ronde, face à face.

 **« - C'est drôle, quand je pense à toi, j'ai toujours envie de chanter. Jeffrey, remets-nous des glaçons. Jeffrey, remets-nous des glaçons. Jeffrey-** #SBAFF#

 **\- Ouais, on va vraiment lancer la pub… »**

 **~ Publicité ~**

\- Oh, j'ai une petite faim. Chouette le dernier Kinder Bueno.

*pointe un pistolet sur sa tête*

\- La vie ou le Kinder ?

Kinder Bueno, si bon qu'on en deviendrait violent.

 _ **/o\o/o\**_

Da Da Da ~ Da Da Da ~ *vroooum* Da Da Da ~ Da Da Da ~ Da Da Da ~

Les années 80, c'est bien,

En musique seulement

(Ou pas. Oh yeah ! #IncrustationD'uneCertaineTravelo)

 _ **/o\o/o\**_

Sosh présente :

\- Je suis passé cez Sosh

\- Je suis paché chez Sosh

\- Je chuis passé chez Sosh

\- Je chuis passé chez Shos.

\- Je vais retourner chez Free. -'

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **« - J'en ai marre de ce pouvoir...**

 **\- Ouais c'est sûr que celui de la neige était mieux.**

\- è_é

 **\- Et ça permet pas de gagner contre la lave.**

\- È_É

 **\- Mais c'est plus classe.**

\- :)

 **\- Sauf en hiver.**

\- ?o?

 **\- Parce qu'on se les pèle.**

 **\- Je dois te faire une confidence.**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir le fruit de Sakazuki.**

 **\- Pour se faire appeler Volcan sur pattes ?**

 **\- C'est toujours mieux que frigo… Imagine que tu peux augmenter la température dans une salle.**

 **\- Ouais et ?**

 **\- Ben il y aura plus de filles en maillot de bain.**

 **\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à mater des filles, va à la plage.**

 **\- Ouais mais je fonds...**

 **\- Logiquement.**

 **\- …**

 **\- -'**

 **\- Au fait, t'es libre ce soir ?**

 **\- Tu sais que c'est du détournement de mineur.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Bah c'est interdit par la loi et moi je suis une gentille citoyenne qui fait jamais sa thug life.**

 **\- J'te paie un resto.**

 **\- On mange quoi ?** :D

 **\- Des glaces.**

 **\- Et elles sont bonnes ?**

 **\- Ouais surtout les serveuses.**

\- u_U **Il y a des enfants qui regardent cette émission, je te rappelle. Tu vas casser leur innocence.**

 **\- S'ils comprennent, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas innocents.**

 **\- … Ah bah ouais. Bon, on se barre ?**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Termine au moins l'émission !**

 **\- Bon bah je vais la finir avec une p'tite chanson : Jeffrey, remets-nous des glaçons. Jeffrey, remets-nous des glaçons. Jeffrey-**

 **\- Tu la déjà faite celle-là.**

 **\- Hey, Jeffrey ! Deux secondes ! Laisse passer mes gigoteurs, belle chemise à la Biggie, une coupe qui sort de chez Fab Barber Shop ! Oui, les gigoteuses aiment les gigoteurs, la classe ne fait pas le boule mais le boule fait la classe mesdames ! ***

 **\- C'est vrai que t'as un bon boule…** #SBAFF#

 **\- PERVERS ! Mater une jeune et innocente adolescente ! T'as pas honte ?!**

 **\- Innocente… 'Faut pas exagérer non plus…**

 **\- è_é**

 **\- C'est parti pour le grand jeu des vacances !**

 **\- Hé ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !**

 **\- Un diner aux chandelles avec Kuzan à gagner !**

 **\- Mais j'ai même pas participé ?**

 **\- Je croyais que tu le prenais pour un pervers ?**

 **\- C'est pas une raison pour donner ma place !**

 **\- Euh… M'oubliez pas hein ! De préférence, ça serait cool que ça soit UNE gagnante avec beaucoup de formes si possi-** #SBAFF# **»**

(…)

 _ **JEU CONCOURS 2015 (oui on n'a pas encore changé d'année) :**_

 **P'tit resto posey en compagnie de l'aut' pervers à gagner.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous préférez dans cette émission ?**

 **1) La discussion de schizo de l'auteure**

 **2) La discussion de débiles avec le dirlo**

 **3) Les confidences des persos**

 **4) Les pubs (étrangement et heureusement très appréciées ^^)**

 **5) Les musiques associées aux persos**

 **6) La sublime et magnifique auteure** #SBAFF#

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Toi là-bas ! Oui c'est bien de toi que je parle, qui est derrière un écran mort de rire (ou pas) et qui est sur le point de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge. Tu reviens ici TOUT DE SUITE et tu cliques plutôt sur le bouton « review ». Pas de mais. TOUT DE SUITE ! è_é**

 **Sinon quelqu'un sonnera à ta porte aux alentours de minuit pendant une nuit pluvieuse et orageuse où les fils de téléphone seront mystérieusement coupés…**

* * *

* _Fresh Prince_ de Soprano bien sûr !

PS : Lisez toujours ce qui est marqué tout en haut parce qu'il peut avoir des infos croustillantes pour la suite ~o~

 **Si vous avez des idées pour le mariage ou même pour la venue de différents personnages, je les accepte volontiers !** :)

 **Ah et est-ce que vous pourriez faire le poll/sondage sur mon profil ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour savoir vos préférences** ^^ **Pleaaaase !** :D **Et merci beaucoup d'avance !** :)

 **La semaine prochaine… Le mariage ! XD Enfin LES mariages )**


	5. Mariage

_De la polygamie, des révélations, de la mode, des meurtres et de la bouffe !_

(...)

 **DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD ! T.T Quatre mois ^^' Pardon… Imaginez que vous avez un puzzle de mille pièces à faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai subi pour écrire ce chapitre parce que je devais retrouver tous les éléments qu'on m'a demandée ToT**

 **Si ce chapitre ne vous plait pas… Je vous jure que je pleure ToT**

 **Pour ceux qui ne sont toujours pas au courant, c'est plusieurs mariages à la fois x)**

 **Le style d'écriture sera différent uniquement pour ce chapitre. Sinon vous comprendrez que dalle !**

 **Les lecteurs peuvent être OOC mais me tapez pas XD Personne ne sait ce qu'il dira XD**

 **Bref ! Cette émission est pour rire donc me tapez pas si vous êtes pas d'accord. x)**

 **Je me doute que vous ne vous connaissez pas tous donc les différents lecteurs qui viendront sont :**

 **J.O.D. (Just-one-dream) :** **Fangirl et future épouse de Marco (c'est pas mon genre, je te le laisse XP Désolée pour les autres fangirls XD).**

 **MJ Cordula (MJ Read) :** **Styliste et polygame (Tout est dit XDD).**

 **PasDblaze :** **Ma femme, bien évidemment xD**

 **Emma Dela Luna :** **Ma sœur de blague de merde xD Tu m'as inspirée dans ce chapitre x)**

 **Tenshi D. Clara :** **Ma demoiselle d'honneur évidemment ! ^^**

 **Mlle Portgas :** **Invitée :P**

 **Écarlate :** **Pareil P**

 **Loodp :** **A été invitée mais elle est pas venue U_U**

 **Pis il y a moi et toutes mes personnalités XDD (Ic'ilver, Mlle I. et toutes les autres)**

 **Je crois avoir oublié personne donc commençons ! ) (Désolée à tous ceux que j'ai pas pu inclure :3 Je vous jure que j'ai fait le max…)**

 _ **Merci beaucoup Emma pour ton aide ^^ et merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews/follow/fav :)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Contexte :** \- Le mariage se déroule au studio devant des millions de télélecteurs (à quelques millions près…)

\- PasDblaze a été tuée par Ener mais vient sous forme de fantôme

\- Ener épouse la personnalité Masochiste d'Ic'ilver

\- PasDblaze les épouse toutes

\- J.O.D. épouse Marco

\- MJ Cordula épouse Wapol, Doc Q et Vasco Shot

* * *

 **Voix qu'on ne connait pas mais qui présentera l'émission :** Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici dans « Quatre mariages pour une lune de miel » ! Chaque jour se déroulera un mariage et nous aurons les résultats lors du dernier jour.

 **Directeur :** P*tain ! Ça veut dire qu'on va se faire chier quatre jours entiers ?! o.O

 **Mlle I. (enfin bientôt Mme) :** (._.)

 **Directeur :** Avec des mariages nécrophile, polygame et zoophile, le plus normal serait presque le Sado-Maso… o.O' Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais nécrophile, c'est donc pour ça que tu vas souvent au cimetière… #SBAFF#

 **Mlle. I. :** o.O'

 **PasDblaze :** o.O'

 **Tout le monde :** o.O'

 **Ic'ilver :** T'es déguelasse… o.O'

 **Les fantômes :** =)

 **La voix qu'on connait toujours pas mais osef :** Breeeeef ! Le DJ sera la belle, la fabuleuse Nyan Cat ! Alors préparez vos écouteurs ou votre casque parce qu'il y aura plusieurs musiques différentes ! Nous allons déjà voir dans les coulisses pour vous présenter les différents candidats.

 **Nyan Cat :** Eh ouais ma gueule ! #Kestuvafer ?!

 _[Nyan Cat (original)]_

* * *

 _Dans les coulisses_

 **Mlle I. :** Salut à tous ! Je suis trop stressée pour mes mariages :D

 **Ic'ilver (Maso) :** Je vais enfin me marier avec mon Ener d'amour ~

 **Ener :** _*chuchote en criant #Antithèse B-) Et ouais ma gueule ! Je connais mes figures de style, Kestuvafer ?*_ Elle est complètement taréééée ! Sauvez-moi ! Pleeeeeeease !

 **PasDblaze :** Maieuh non ! Je te veux que pour moi !

 **(Ic'ilver) Perverse :** Sinon on peut faire des plans à trois… #SBAFF#

 **La voix :** UN FANTÔME !

 **PasDblaze :** C'est quoi ce racisme contre les fantômes ?! è_é. #SBAFF#

 **J.O.D. :** Je vais me marier avec mon Marcounet d'amûûûr ! ~

 **Marco :** On était obligés de venir là ?! è_é

 **Mlle I. :** Oi Marco ! Tu m'as toujours pas donnée l'argent pour avoir humilié le Roux !

 **Marco :** Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

 **Doc Q :** Ah chérie, t'es là ! Je te cherchais partout. Bisou ?

 **MJ Cordula :** Dégage ! Tu pues l'alcool ! Va prendre une douche et change de tenue !

 **Doc Q :** D'accord... U-U #Soumis

 **Wapol :** Hey chérie ! C'est pour toi !

 **MJ Cordula :** Ooooooooh ! Des fleurs ! Elles sont dégueulasses ! Dégage !

 **Wapol :** #SBAFF# Aieuh ! T-T

 **MJ Cordula :** Ils s'habillent tous comme des merdes ! De la pluie coule des yeux de MJ #SBAFF#

 **Mlle I. :** MJ ! Aide-moi steuplé ! Je choisis quelles chaussures ?

 **MJ Cordula :** Il ne faut surtout pas prendre de chaussures spéciales dans un magasin pour mariage, ma chérie ! Tu dois dépareiller ! Prends les deuxièmes, elles sont sublaïïïïïmes !

 **La voix :** Voilà tout pour les candidats ! Nous allons nous retrouver après une petite page de pub !

.

 **~ Publicité ~**

 _*Claque des doigts*_ Yeah !

 _*Claque des doigts*_ Changement de décor

 _*Claque des doigts*_ Oh, une meuf tombe du ciel !

 _*Claque des doigts*_ Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ?!

One Million, parfum pour riches

 _ **/o\o/o\**_

 _*Entre dans la salle*_

\- Je suis une thug ! Je suis la seule à avoir une robe blanche ! :D Pourquoi il y a des fils partout ?

\- KYAAAA ! DOFFY-SAMA EST LA !

\- La vie est belle.

\- Ou pas, fufufu !

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **.**

 **La voix :** Nous revoilà ! Emma Dela Luna commencera cette semaine de mariage par un petit (?) discours.

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour célébrer plusieurs unions. Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas (et heureusement pour vous) mais Ic'ilver m'a demandée de faire un discours. Donc voilà, pourquoi je suis en train de me faire ch- de prendre la parole en haut de cette estrade imaginaire. Je ne vous connais pas vraiment non plus mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de raconter des conne- de faire ce discours. Donc en premier lieu, il y a l'union de Ic'ilver et PasDblaze. Le mariage pour tous étant désormais autorisé en France (je sais pas pour les autres pays francophones, mais on va dire qu'on est en France), il n'y a pas de problème. Par contre, je suis pas sûr que la nécrophilie soit autorisée par la loi... Au pire, je m'en fous, c'est pas mon problème. Ensuite, MJ Read qui s'autorise le mariage polygame… On va pas s'attarder dessus. Et enfin, le mariage de J.O.D. avec salade de frui- je veux dire, Marco. D'ailleurs, Ic'ilver et moi on voudrait te parler… _*petit regard et sourire en coin*_ T'auras deux minutes après la cérémonie ? Cool ! Donc… Ah oui ! Si la SPA débarque soudainement, 'y a pas à s'alarmer. Ils viennent pour moi. Le coup du hamster qu'on balance sur une prise électrique en criant "Pikachu attaque éclair", c'était mon idée ^^. Bon, chantons ensemble : A la santé du confrère qui nous régale… Quoi ? On a pas le temps ! Fais chi- tonnerre de Brest ! Donc pour conclure, n'oubliez pas que je suis un ornithorynque cannibale unicorne ! Bon maintenant que je vous ai bien fait poireauter pour raconter des trucs inutiles, on peut passer au buffet !

 **La voix :** Euh le buffet, c'est pour après…

 **Tout le monde :** (._.)

 **La voix :** Mais ! On commence la cérémonie avec le mariage de Wapol, Doc Q et Vasco Shot avec MJ Cordula !

 **(Ic'ilver) Perverse :** Encore mieux ! Un plan à quatre ~ #SBAFF#

Ils arrivent tous bien habillés, posey avec un petit nœud papillon et un costume noir alors que leur future femme porte un longue robe blanche. Ils s'arrêtent devant Sengoku, le maire, qui commence son discours.

 **Sengoku :** Voulez-vous prendre ces trois là en mariage ?

 **MJ Cordula :** Est-ce que je serais là sinon ?

 **Sengoku :** … Si quelqu'un a une objection, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

 **Une voix quelconque :** C'est pas juste un mariage polygame ! Déjà que je galère à trouver un mec…

 **Sengoku :** C'est vrai que vous devriez en choisir qu'un.

 **MJ Cordula :** M'en bats les *BIIIIP* ! 'Fallait le dire avant !

 **Sengoku :** …

 **MJ Cordula :** GROUILLE-TOI !

 **Sengoku :** Ok ! Ok ! Pas taper ! Vous voulez commencer par qui ?

 **MJ Cordula :** Euh… Une boule en or, c'est toi qui sors, au bout de trois : un, deux, trois ! C'est pas toi Wapol, t'façon tu t'es déjà marié une fois. Tu peux attendre.

 **Wapol :** Mais elle m'a quitté… Bouhouhou…

 **MJ Cordula :** Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! C'est toi que j'épouse en prem's, Doc Q !

 **Sengoku :** Jurez-vous fidélit-

 **MJ Cordula :** Ça va être un peu dur, j'ai trois mecs...

 **Sengoku :** ...

 **MJ Cordula :** P*tain mais grouille-toi !

 **Sengoku :** (._.) Je vous déclare mari et femme…

 **Doc Q :** Mon bisou ! ~

 **MJ Cordula :** Nan ! D'abord 'faut que je me marie avec les deux autres cons !

 **Sengoku :** o.O Bla bla bla… Je vous déclare mari et femme.

 **Mlle I. :** Bwef ! À la bouffe maintenant ! _*Part avec MJ*_

 **Tout le monde :** …

 **La voix :** Après cet ennui mortel, vient heureusement l'heure de manger.

 **Wanze :** Voilà, voilà, vos nouilles !

 **La voix :** Rectification, vient malheureusement l'heure de manger.

La première moitié des invités crève de faim tandis que les plus courageux (ou tarés) sont en train de goûter à leur repas.

 **Wanze :** Je vous apporte la suite !

 **Mlle I. :** Pas la peine… Ne te dérange pas pour ça…

 **Wanze :** Mais si voyons !

 **Mlle I. :** C'est quoi ?

 **Wanze :** Des gaufres.

 **Mlle I. :** Faits comment ?

Il montre ses narines.

 **Mlle I. :** Plus faim…

La fin de la soirée arrive. Les invités rentrent chez eux tandis que les trois autres couples prennent leur taxi pour mettre la note.

* * *

 _Marco et J.O.D._

 _Décoration :_ 10/10

 _Ambiance :_ 4/10

 _Nourriture :_ 0/10

 _Mlle. I et PasDblaze_

 _Décoration_ : 7/10 (n'y voyez aucune jalousie…)

 _Ambiance_ : 5/10

 _Nourriture_ : 2/10 (par pure pitié, il ne restait plus de cuistots…)

 _(Ic'ilver) Maso et Ener_

 _Décoration_ : 9/10

 _Ambiance_ : 5/10 (je m'attendais à un poulet grillé...)

 _Nourriture_ : 10/10 (je me suis forcée à manger *^*)

 **.**

 **La voix :** Le prochain mariage sera celui de Mlle I. et PasDblaze. Mais d'ici là, c'est tout… Pour le moment.

* * *

 **Doc Q :** Coucou chériiiie ! *Hic* Viens me faire un gros bisou _*tousse*_ et après on va jouer avec les licornes qui volent sur les nuages. ~ *Hic*

 **MJ Cordula :** Tout ce que tu veux. ~ Mais d'abord tu signes ici puis on va aller au grand ravin aux piques pointues là-bas. ~

* * *

 _[Super brokaÏ]_

 **Nyan Cat :** Eh ouais my nigga ! Je suis toujours là ! D

 **La voix :** Deuxième jour de compétition ! Notre très chère présentatrice va épouser sa fidèle lectrice ! Oh attendez ! Je viens de recevoir une information de la plus haute importance ! Doc Q serait tombé dans le grand ravin à piques (vous voyez celui qui fait bobo, ben c'est lui) après l'apparition d'une mystérieuse tempête de sable…

 **MJ Cordula :** Ô rage, Ô désespoir ! Je me retrouve veuve juste après mon mariage…

 **Mlle I. :** Oh… Quelle tristesse… _*hypocrite*_ Ça veut dire que tu es éliminée de la compétition ?

 **MJ Cordula :** Snif… Non il m'en reste encore deux… Je peux continuer.

 **Mlle I. :** _*déçue*_ Ah…

 **MJ Cordula :** Je vais allez noyer ma peine dans l'héritage qu'il m'a gentiment laissée. Si vous me cherchez, je suis en train de faire un château de _sable_ …

 **La voix :** Nous compatissons tous à votre chagrin MJ. Mais nous n'allons pas nous laisser abattre et faire le second mariage !

Mlle I. arrive près du maire accompagnée -étrangement- du directeur et derrière eux se trouve un ange venu des ténèbres ^^ qui vole au dessus de nos têtes et lance des fleurs un peu partout. Elle a une longue robe blanche tandis que sa future femme a une robe couleur cramée à cause d'Ener.

 **Sengoku :** Mlle I. Voulez-vous prendre PasDblaze en mariage. L'aimer, la chérir et lui rester fidèle jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

 **Mlle I. :** Ben elle nous a déjà séparées… mais on s'est retrouvées ! Par contre rester fidèle… Il y a Ace et Law qui devraient venir dans l'émission... _*regard plein de sous-entendus*_ Mais si je refuse, elle me tue donc oui ! ^^'

 **Sengoku :** Je vous déclare donc mariées !

 **Mlle I. :** Attendez ! Et mes 29 autres personnalités ?!

 **Sengoku :** Mais…

 **Mlle I. :** Pas de mais. C'est ça ou rien.

 **Sengoku :** Fais chier… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ?

 **Mlle I. :** Je me dis pareil… _*soupire*_ Je voulais que ce soit Garp mais il a préféré aller au resto boulotter des glaces avec Aokiji et Loodp (ta liste de maris est trop longue donc contente-toi d'un diner en tête à tête à tête =3)

 **Sengoku :** Bref. Dépêche-toi… Veux-tu prendre pour épouse PasDblaze ?!

 **Ic'ilver (La vraie ! (ça veut dire qu'on est fausses nous ?!) :** Non ? O=) #SBAFF# Voui !

 **Ic'ilver (Perverse) :** Oui ! ~

 **Ic'ilver (Sadique) :** Oui !

 **Ic'ilver (Chiante) :** Peut-être… #SBAFF# Oui.

 **Ic'ilver (Intello) :** Osef, 'faut que je bosse ! Il y a le bac ! #SBAFF# Ok…

 **Ic'ilver (- Relou de service – Naturelle quoi ! #SBAFF#)** **:** Pourquoi ?

 **Sengoku :** Euh parce que qu'elle t'a demandée en mariage ?

 **Ic'ilver (Relou de service) :** Pourquoi ?

 **Sengoku :** Euh parce que elle est fan de ta connerie ?

 **Ic'ilver (Relou de service) :** Pourquoi ?

 **Sengoku :** J'en sais rien ! Dis oui !

 **Ic'ilver (Relou de service) :** Pourquoi ?

 **Sengoku :** Ose dire encore pourquoi et je t'attache sur une chaise et je mets des documents graaave importants entre tes doigts de pieds puis je fais venir _l'amour de ma vie. ~_

 **Ic'ilver (Relou de service) :** Pourquoi ? #SBAFF# _*étouffe*_ Ok ! Ok ! Lâche-moi !

 **Ic'ilver (Dépressive) :** J'ai une vie de merde… Bouhouhou…

 **Sengoku :** On s'en balek ! Tu veux l'épouser, oui ou non ?

 **Ic'ilver (Dépressive) :** T'façon, elle m'a prise juste parce que je lui fais pitié…

 **Sengoku :** T'as pas tort sur le coup là mais grouille-toi, il y a « _30 millions d'amis_ » qui va bientôt commencer !

 **Ic'ilver (Dépressive) :** BOUHOUHOU ! Je vais me pendre là-bas si vous me cherchez.

 **Directeur :** Cool ! On pourra enfin changer de présentatrice ! =D

 **PasDblaze :** _*Le fusille du regard*_ Meuh non ! Les écoute pas ! C'est pas vrai !

 **Ic'ilver (Dépressive) :** C'est vrai ? ='D Alors oui ! Je le veux !

 **Sengoku :** Putain… Je suis payé pour faire quatre mariages, pas trente-cinq !

 **Ic'ilver (Belieber) :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! JUSTIN !

 **Mlle I. :** Cette… chose ne fait pas partie de mes personnalités.

 **Une meuf :** PORTGAS D. ACE IS INSIDE !

 **Ace :** What else ? B-)

 **Ic'ilver (Portgaser) :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AAAAAAACE !

 **Mlle I. :** Par contre, ce truc oui =)

 **Toutes les fangirls :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tenshi D. Clara, Mlle Portgas et toutes les fangirls se barrent. La salle se vide en quelques secondes (et le buffet aussi par Emma Dela Luna, MJ Cordula et Ecarlates) tandis que Ic'ilver essaie de se barrer en douce.

 **PasDblaze :** Tu vas où ? O=)

 **Ic'ilver :** Je peux voir Ace ? ^^

 **PasDblaze :** Non. ^^

 **Ic'ilver :** S'il te plait ? ^^

 **PasDblaze :** Non ! :O

 **Ic'ilver :** Mais… Mais… ToT

 **Sengoku :** Quand vous voulez pour la fin du mariage…

 **Ic'ilver :** Au fait, je suis mineure. O=)

 **Sengoku :** Ah bah bravo ! Après la nécrophilie, la pédophilie ! è_é

 **PasDblaze :** Meuh non ! J'aime juste les filles _un peu_ plus jeunes ? =)

 **Sengoku :** … _*Va prendre beaucoup d'aspirine*_

 **Sanji :** Tout est prêt ma Silver adorée. ~

 **Mme I :** Merciiiiii !

Mme I. part au buffet.

 **PasDblaze :** …

 **Sengoku :** Vous savez, je fais aussi les divorces…

 **Ener :** _*chuchote*_ Préparez vite les papiers alors ! Je la supporterai pas longtemps.

 **Sanji :** Voilà c'est prêt !

Sur le buffet (qui a été refait à cause de plusieurs dalleuses è_é) est posé un plateau de riz blanc ainsi que plusieurs cuisses de poulets accompagnés de frites et de tout ce dont vous pouvez rêver. Pour le dessert, BEAUCOUP DE CHOCOLAT ET DE GLACES ET TOUT CE QUI EST BON ! Tous les spectateurs sont en train de baver hormis Marco qui est indigné par la présence de poulet.

 **La voix :** Après que tous les invités aient bouffés comme des morfales, viennent (enfin) l'heure des résultats.

* * *

 _Marco et Just-one-dream_

 _Décoration :_ 7/10

 _Ambiance :_ 10/10 (Aaaaace ! *^*)

 _Nourriture :_ 0/10 (Dois-je vraiment me justifier ?)

 _MJ Cordula,_ _Wapol et Vasco Shot_

Décoration : 8/10 (Je suis fair-play moi !)

Ambiance : 5/10 (Ou pas…)

Nourriture : 9/10 (Rien est parfait voyons ~ U.U)

 _(Ic'ilver) Maso et Ener_

Décoration : 10/10 (Ça reste mon mariage quand même…)

Ambiance : 10/10

Nourriture : 10/10

 **La voix :** Ça s'annonce serré ! Les candidates ne sont pas très fair-play (en même temps c'est des filles #SBAFF#). On se voit demain pour le prochain mariage !

* * *

 _[La danse des canards]_

 **La voix :** Troisième jour de compétition ! Le célèbre phénix va épouser sa très chère fangirl J.O.D. !

 **Emma Dela Luna :** =D

 **La voix :** Attendez ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On vient d'apprendre que Vasco Shot est mort noyé ! On a juste trouvé une plume rose à côté…

 **MJ Cordula :** Bouhouhou… Tellement triste… Dire qu'il venait juste de me donner son testament…

 **J.O.D :** Pas grave, on ne démoralise pas ! Il en reste un ! Marcooooo ! ~

 **Marco :** Dois-je me sentir visé pour la musique ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Pas du tout ! Dépêchez-vous pour la cérémonie ! On est impatient =) _*lance des sous-entendus à Emma Dela Luna*_

Marco porte un costume noir avec un badge en forme d'ananas alors que sa promise a une robe motif banane.

 **Sengoku :** Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Just-one-dream ?

 **Marco :** Yep !

 **Sengoku :** Et vous, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Marco jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Meuh non ! J'en suis sûre que vous pouvez rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps ^^'

 **Ic'ilver :** Évidemment ! La nécrophilie, c'est fait pour ! ^^' Au fait, on veut te parler Emma et moi, Marco.

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Oui ! On voudrait juste te montrer quelque chose !

 **Ic'ilver :** _*chuchote à Emma*_ Mais les poulets, t'es sûre que ça sait pas nager ?

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Chuuut !

 **J.O.D :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Le dîner va commencer !

 **Emma Dela Luna :** On arrive dans quelques minutes. ~

 **Ic'ilver :** Juste le temps de passer au KFC. ~

 **J.O.D :** Mais je veux voir mon mari !

 **Ic'ilver :** T'auras tout le temps après. :)

 **J.O.D :** _*Scarface*_ Maintenant.

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Okay… o.O'

 **Ic'ilver :** o.O'

 **Marco :** _*Trollface*_

J.O.D et Marco vont au buffet.

 **Ic'ilver :** Vengeance !

 **Emma Dela Luna :** _*Sourire angélique*_ Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. ~

 **Ic'ilver :** _*Sourire*_ My nigga !

 **La voix :** Quel est le plan diabolique de ces deux tarées ? Réponse après la pub !

 **Ic'ilver :** Euh diabolique ? N'exagérons pas… On a juste l'intention de mettre du laxatif dans les plats…

 **La voix** : …

 **Emma Dela Luna :** _*Facepalm*_

 **.**

 **~ Publicité ~**

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est un Volluto ?

\- C'était.

\- Vous voulez que… ?

\- Je vous remercie. Monsieur… ?

\- Ace.

 _*Part à l'intérieur*_

\- PORTGAS D. ACE IS INSIDE !

\- KYAAAAA !

 _Même endroit, un autre jour_

\- Tiens. A bientôt.

\- A bientôt Ace.

\- TRAFALGAR LAW IS INSIDE !

\- Pas cette fois, mon vieux…

 _*Fait son thug et arrête le temps en buvant un Nespresso*_

 _ **/o\o/o\**_

Sosh présente :

\- Cha s'en va et cha revient

Ch'est fait de tout petits riens

Cha se sante et cha se danche

Et cha revient, sa che retient

Comme une sanchon populaire ! ~

\- o.O'

\- Et vous, quand est-ce que vous passez chez Sosh ?

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **.**

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Il y a trop de gens, j'ai pas pu le mettre…

 **Ic'ilver :** Chuuut ! On est à l'antenne !

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Ah merde…

 **Ic'ilver :** J'ai une idée ! :DD Ma reine des poissons-sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés-chaaaaan ? ~

 **Tenshi D. Clara :** Vouiiii ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Tu peux mettre ça dans le repas ?

 **Tenshi D. Clara :** Et ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Je ferai venir Ace ? :)

 **Tenshi D. Clara :** _*Sourire de fangirl et saignement de nez*_ Okay !

 **Zeff :** Le diner va refroidir, bande de cornichons !

 **Sanji :** o.O'

 **Mme. I :** Si je perds Sanji, j'te pardonnerai pas !

 **Sanji :** Noooooon ! Silver-chwan !

 **Tenshi D. Clara :** T'inquiète, tu ne perdras pas. ~

Le diner est 100% végétarien et pour le dessert, une montagne de chocolat noir (parce que c'est le meilleur ! B-)).

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Marcoooo ? ~

 **Marco :** _*Bourré*_ Voui ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Viens trente secondes, s'il te plait ~ _*Prend un fruit*_

 **Emma Dela Luna :** =) _*Le pousse dans la piscine*_

 **Shanks :** Wesh ! :D

 **Ic'ilver :** Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! o.O'

 **Emma Dela Luna :** _*Mal à l'aise*_ o.O'

 **Shanks :** Ben je cherche Marco…

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Ah oui ! Il est tombé dans l'eau mais on sait pas nager… =)

 **Shanks :** Quoi ?! Il est de mon devoir de le sauver ! B-)

 **Ic'ilver :** Okay ! _*Le pousse dans l'eau et l'asperge de savon*_ Profite-en pour te laver ! ~ Sengoku-chan ! Il y a Shanks qui vient de tuer Marco ! Tu peux pas laisser faire ça !

Sengoku arrête Shanks et s'apprête à se barrer.

 **Emma Dela Luna :** T'aurais pas oublié un petit quelque chose ? $o$

 **Ic'ilver :** A moins que tu veux qu'on dise que t'es cocu ? ~

 **Sengoku :** ^^' Meuh non, je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. _*Donne la prime*_

* * *

 _Mlle I. et PasDblaze_

 _Décoration :_ 7/10

 _Ambiance :_ 10/10 (Tout s'est passé comme prévu $o$)

 _Nourriture :_ 0/10 (…)

 _MJ Cordula et_ _Wapol_

Décoration : 9/10

Ambiance : 7/10

Nourriture : 0/10

 _(Ic'ilver) Maso et Ener_

Décoration : 10/10

Ambiance : 10/10

Nourriture : 10/10 (Je me sens mal…)

* * *

 _[It's a Small World (Disney)]_

 **Ic'ilver :** J'ai peur… o.O'

 **La voix :** Voici le dernier mariage ! Celui de Maso et Ener !

 **Directeur :** Enfin ! :')

 **MJ Read :** Wapol s'est suicidé ! _*Pleure hypocritement*_

 **Ic'ilver :** C'est vrai ? :D Ça veut dire que t'es éliminée ?!

 **MJ Read :** Mon mari est mort et c'est ta seule réaction ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Meuh non. ^^'

 **MJ Read :** Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que t'as livré Shanks à la Marine parce qu'il a tué Marco. ~ Et la prime s'élève à combien ? $.$

 **Ic'ilver :** Une prime ? Quelle prime ? Il y a pas de prime ! ^^'

 **Directeur :** On est riches ? $o$

 **Ic'ilver :** Qui t'as dit que ça t'appartenait ? è_é

 **Directeur :** (._.) On aurait pu te virer…

 **Ic'ilver :** è_é

 **J.O.D :** BOUHOUHOU ! MARCO EST MORT ! ToT

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Quelle tristesse… Sincèrement désolée, on n'a pu arrêter Shanks… =)

 **Ic'ilver :** Mais tu sais, la nécrophilie, c'est pas si mal que ça ! =)

 **PasDblaze :** I like this ! B-)

 **La voix :** On peut commencer ? è_é

La salle est totalement rouge et noire à cause des tendances Sado-Maso de la mariée (et aussi parce que le décorateur est Stendhal #SBAFF#). Ener est habillé avec des couleurs assez gothiques ainsi que d'un joli mascara mis par MJ. Mlle I. évite avec l'aisance d'un éléphant #SBAFF# une décharge électrique pour avoir ri. Celle-ci porte une robe rouge et des menottes u_U'.

 **Sengoku :** Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la schizophrène ?

 **Ener :** Oui ? ^^'

 **Sengoku :** Et vous ?

 **(Ic'ilver) Maso :** Voui ! :D

 **Sengoku :** Par les liens sacrés du mariage, le buffet peut commencer !

 **Philippe Etchebest :** P*TAIN ! JE T'AI PAS DIT DE LE METTRE AU FOUR !

 **Coby :** P-pardon…

 **Philippe Etchebest :** DEPECHE-TOI ! LE POULET VA BRÛLER !

 **Coby :** Mais je suis pas cuisi-

 **Philippe Etchebest :** LA FERME ! GROUILLE-TOI !

 **Coby :** Ok…

 **Ic'ilver (Maso) :** J'aimerais bien être à sa place…

 **Ener :** …

Le repas est digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles. J'ai la flemme de décrire la bouffe donc imaginez ce que vous voulez en vous inspirant de Top Chef.

 **PasDblaze :** Ener, j'ai à te parler quelques secondes. ~ VENGEANCE ! _*Pousse Ener dans la piscine*_

L'électricité se propage dans toute l'eau et dans la salle ce qui provoque une coupure de courant.

 **PasDblaze :** Oups…

 **Personne chiante :** Comment t'as fait pour le pousser si t'es fantôme ? #SBAFF#

 **Ic'ilver :** Personne n'a rien entendu. :)

* * *

 _Mlle I. et PasDblaze_

 _Décoration :_ 10/10

 _Ambiance :_ 10/10

 _Nourriture :_ 10/10

 _MJ Cordula_

Décoration : 9/10

Ambiance : 7/10

Nourriture : 10/10

 _Just-one-dream_

Décoration : 0/10

Ambiance : 0/10

Nourriture : 0/10 (Quoi ?! Je suis triste !)

* * *

 **La voix :** Cette semaine vient enfin de se terminer ! Nous allons enfin découvrir les vainqueurs ! Ah ! On me dit que les candidats ne peuvent pas être seuls pour la lune de miel.

 **Mme I. :** Je suis pas seule…

 **La voix :** Oui mais les deux conjoints doivent être VIVANTS ! Et comme tout le monde est veuf…

 **MJ Cordula :** Veuve, oui. Seule, non. Mon Crokinou, tu peux appeler Doffy-chwan ? ~

 **La voix :** Oh… Vous êtes déjà en couple ?

 **MJ Cordula :** Non, bien sûr ! Crocodile et Doffy viennent juste m'aider à surmonter cette terrible perte !

 **Ic'ilver :** Sinon, je peux aller avec Ace et Law ~

 **Fangirls :** è_é

 **Law :** Non. _*Part*_

 **Ace :** I am occupé à boire my coffee !

 **Ic'ilver :** T.T

 **PasDblaze :** T'inquiète, je suis avec toi. _*Sourire meurtrier*_

 **Ic'ilver :** o_O'

 **La voix :** Donc la lune de miel est pour MJ Read ! Voici celui qui vous accompagnera au manoir hanté !

 **Luigi :** Oh ! Oune fantôme ! _*Aspire PasDblaze avec son aspirateur évidemment (-_-')*_

 **Mme I. (enfin Mlle maintenant) :** Bye, chérie ! =)

 **Luigi :** Une chèvre ?

 **La voix :** COUPE ! VITE !

* * *

 **FLASH SPÉCIAL :**

Shanks est en prison

Le nouvel empereur est Emma D. Luna, soit le phénix

Nyan cat et la Chèvre sont en couple !

Sengoku est en dépression

Luigi est suspecté d'être un serial killer de fantôme

.

 **JEU CONCOURS 2016 (T'as vu ça ! On a changé d'année :D) :**

 **Un autographe de Nyan Cat ou la Chèvre à gagner**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous aviez deviné ?**

 **1) La voix est celle de la chèvre**

 **2) La voix a flashé sur Nyan Cat**

 **3) Ic'ilver allait tout faire pour échapper au mariage XD**

 **4) MJ est une psychopathe avide d'argent XD**

 **5) Marco a payé l'émission pour humilier Shanks**

 **6) Shanks est VRAIMENT CON**

 **7) J.O.D va me tuer ^^'**

 **8) Rien... (._.) #Lonely**

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Alors ? :) Des reviews pour me rassurer que j'ai pas galéré pendant quatre mois pour faire de la merde ? T.T**

 **Dites-moi les personnages que vous voulez voir ^^ (Sauf Law, Ace, les Mugiwara, Doffy etc... Les gens trop connus quoi ! Ils arriveront, vous inquiétez pas ^^)**

 **Au fait, si ça vous a pas plu ou vous voulez rire un peu, allez faire un tour sur la fic' que j'ai écrite : « Et si je te sauvais ? » :)**


	6. Vert de terre

_Dans l'émission d'aujourd'hui, du vert, du vair, du verre et des vers !_

 **(...)**

Merci à _Loodp, Elizabeth Fernandez, Mlle Portgas, Emma Dela Luna, MJ Read, J.O.D_ (pour cette courte review x)), _Sonoko Harmonia, Tenshi D. Clara_ et _PasdBlaze_ pour votre review ! Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent ! ^^

Et je viens de découvrir que deux personnes se promènent avec des tronçonneuses (Loodp et PAsdBlaze, vous devriez faire connaissance) et j'ai eu deux menaces de mort (Toujours ma chère ex-femme en plus de J.O.D x)) #Normal

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 **« Hey ! Bonjour à tous ! C'est moi le directeur de cette stupide émission et évidement je suis obligé de me présenter car cette stupide auteure n'a pas envie d'écrire en mode théâtral ! Flemmarde va !**

\- è_é

 **\- Bref. Elle veut s'excuser de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps.**

 **\- Ouais il y avait de bac et tout…** U_U

 **\- Dis tout simplement que t'avais la flemme…**

 **\- Pas faux…**

 **\- Débile… »**

L'auteure fait un doigt d'honneur.

 **« Tu les auras jamais tes 90%...**

 **\- M'en fous, je suis devenue riche ! $o$**

 **\- Et comme stipulé dans le contrat de l'émission, on fait moitié-moitié sur tout ! $o$**

 **\- Et comme stipulé dans le contrat de l'écrivain, je peux te tuer quand je veux. è_é**

 **\- Tu me fatiiiiiiiiigues ! J'me casse. Présente le nouvel invité.**

 **\- Ok my nigga ! Le nouvel arrivant est…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Est…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Est…**

 **\- Quand tu veux.**

Roulement de tambours.

 **\- Après la pub !**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- C'est Roronoa Zoro.**

 **\- Hey ! Tu viens de casser tout le suspense !**

 **\- M'en fous, dépêche…**

 **\- Le plus célèbre marimo de tous les temps est là ! Vous voulez faire un coucou à la caméra ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Vous voulez faire un coucou à la caméra ?!**

 **\- Il s'est endormi, idiote sur pattes.**

 **\- FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE ENFARINÉE ! *** _Réveille-toi 'spèce de con !_ **»** Elle le frappe. **«** _Mais il est sourd, ce con !_ **»** Deux bosses sont apparues sur sa tête. **« NAMI VIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE ! COMMENT ÇA TU VEUX QUE JE TE PAIE ?!** _Ok casse-toi c*nnasse…_ **J'ai rien dit, pourquoi ?** ^^' **ATTENDS, POURQUOI J'AI UNE DETTE ?!** _Sorcière…_ **BON TU TE RÉVEILLES TOI ?!**

 **\- …**

 **\- Pourquoi il bouge plus ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- IL EST MORT !**

 **-** _Eh merde… Le producteur nous avait interdit de tuer d'autres gens sous peine de fermer l'émission._

 _\- T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu !_ ;D **»** Part puis revient. **«** _Depuis quand on a un producteur ?_

 _\- C'est moi le producteur._

 _\- Et tu veux arrêter l'émission ?_

 _\- J'ai trois gosses à nourrir chez moi ! Je ne peux pas l'arrêter ! Mais on a reçu des plaintes à cause de la violence des meurtres…_

 _\- Morts noyés u_U #CommentRaterSaMortEnUneLeçon Rater sa vie, c'est possible mais ceux qui ratent leur mort… Il ne reste plus que le suicide._

 _\- …_

 _\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas se suicider s'ils sont déjà morts ?_

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Ouais j'crois._

 _\- Essaie pour être sûre !_ :D

\- _J'essaierai plus tard… Je vais chercher son remplaçant. Ils n'y verront que du feu ! En attendant lance la pub !_

 _\- Okay my nigga !_ **»**

 **.**

 **~ Publicité ~**

Marimo c'est beau la vie !

On passe son temps chez l'dentiste !

 **/o\o/o\**

Il était une fois, un petit garçon…

 _*la boîte de conserve s'ouvre comme par magie*_

Qui fit la découverte du monde magique du Géant Vert !

Le géant vert lui fit découvrir que les légumes pouvaient être irrésistibles #Givenchy

Avec son maïs doux ! _(C'est quoi le rapport ?!)_

Un légume croquant et délicieux _(…?)_

(La daronne) : Quelqu'un a retrouvé un appétit de géant ! D _(Et le one man show c'est pour quand ?_ ;D _)_

Un monde de légumes, que les enfants aiment !

 _Géééant vert ! ~_

 **/o\o/o\**

\- On est bien là, non ?

\- Oh oui ! C'est bien les vacances ! Oh un coyote ! Coucou coyote !

 _*Tire la chasse d'eau puis sort des toilettes*_

\- T'es là toi ?

\- Ben oui j'suis là !

\- Moi aussi je suis là, héhé !

\- Je suis là, héhéhé !

\- J'suis là ! J'suis pas là ! J'suis là ! J'suis pas là !

\- Mais qui conduit alors ?

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Oh bah c'est pas moi !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il ne suffit pas de ressembler à Cetelem pour être aussi responsable que Cetelem !

 _Celetem, plus responsable, ensemble !_

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **.**

 **«** _Tadam !_

 _\- Ah ouais, ils se ressemblent de fou !_ :o

 _\- T'as vu ça !_ D

 **\- T'es qui toi ?**

 **\- IL A RESSUSCITÉ !**

 **\- Ou alors il n'était pas mort…**

 **\- Ou alors il a ressuscité.**

 **\- Peut-être. Bref. J'me casse.**

 **\- Okay ! Bref. D'après le mail de Monsieur S., vous seriez la copie ratée d'un brocoli qui a voulu plagier un justicier masqué, est-ce vrai ?**

 **\- NON ! J'ai jamais voulu ça ! C'est plus compliqué…**

 **\- Des millions** #SBAFF# **milliers** #SBAFF# **centaines ?** #SBAFF# **Mais arrêtez de me frapper ! Des dizaines de télélecteurs sont accrochés à vos lèvres !**

 **\- En fait, quand j'étais petit…**

 **\- SECRET STORY TIME ! »**

Le plus grand brocoli de tous les temps verse sa petite larme pendant que l'auteure en profite pour faire vendre ses mouchoirs Grandline, _pour que se moucher devienne un plaisir ~_ #PlacementDeProduit

 **« Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me forçait à manger tous les jours de la salade…** :'( **Parce qu'elle disait que ça m'aiderait à grandir…**

 **\- Et c'est ça qui vous a donné cette couleur de cheveux verte ?**

 **\- Non, ça c'est juste héréditaire.**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **\- T'as quoi à gueuler comme une tapette ?!**

 **\- T'as dit… le mot maudit !**

 **\- Quel mot maudit ?**

 **\- Cette… couleur !**

 **\- Quoi, vert ?**

 **\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **\- Vert, vert, vert ?**

 **\- KYA ! KYA ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **\- Vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert ?**

 **\- KYA ! KYA ! KYA ! KYA ! KYA !** **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

 **\- LA FERME ! IL Y EN A QUI SONT AU LIT !**

 **\- Mais qui dort à treize heures ?**

 **\- Qui t'a dit qu'on dort ?** :3

 **\- … Oh.**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Continue ton histoire, sale tapette !**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Il se reconnait !** :D

 **-** :)

 **\- Je suis fière de toi !**

 **\- Merciiiii ! ~ Bref. A force de manger de la salade, je suis devenu allergique à cette couleur.** (._.)

 **\- …** è_é **Regarde bien mes babines Zoro ! ** Tu vas VITE trouver une meilleure histoire ou j'te jure que j'te fais bouffer du** _ **Géant Vert ! ~**_

 **\- KYAAAAAAA !**

 **\- Capiche ?!** è_é

 **\- O-ok !** **Me tape pas euh ! En fait, un beau jour, je rencontrai un lapin vert avec une montre. Je le suivis et j'arrivai dans un monde TOUT vert ! Il y avait un magicien chelou et une femme toute verte. Et en fait, le magicien chelou, il avait un putain de katana ! Avec des supers motifs et qui se transformait en dragon !**

 **\- T'exagères pas un peu ?**

 **\- D'accord… Il n'avait pas de motifs. Mais j'étais quand même graaaave jaloux ! *** Et mes cheveux sont devenus TOUT verts ! Alors qu'ils étaient blonds avant.** (._.)

 **\- Et puis ?**

 **\- Bah je me suis réveillé… Mais ils sont restés verts.** (._.)

 **\- Okay ! On va finir l'émission sur ce petit détail ! Si ça vous a plu, partagez-la ! Si ça ne vous a pas plu-**

 **\- Tu sais qu'on n'est pas sur Youtube ?**

-(._.) **… Si ça vous a plu, laissez une review ! Si ça ne vous a pas plu, bah laissez quand même une review (pas trop méchante plz !). Et j'vous fais plein de bisous ! Et je les reprends tous parce que vous les méritez pas ! Byyyye !**

(…)

 _ **JEU CONCOURS 2016 :**_

 _ **Soyons réalistes, il n'y a rien à gagner… (._.)**_

 _ **Quel a été votre flashback préféré ?**_

 _ **1) Celui de Marco (Paix à ton âme, Hubert.)**_

 _ **2) Celui de Shanks (Tu ne l'as pas laissé parler !)**_

 _ **3) Celui d'Ener (Pauvres petites oreilles…)**_

 _ **4) Celui de Zoro (Je vais pas résumer, vous venez de le lire !)**_

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

* Titanic xDD

** Si vous ne reconnaissez pas la référence, je ne peux plus rien pour vous (._.)

*** C'est inspiré d' _Once Upon A Time_ xDD

Je sais plus du tout qui m'avait donnée l'idée de Cetelem (désolée…) mais qu'il se manifeste s'il se reconnait !

Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps… Merci PasdBlaze ! Ta review a été comme un déclic ^^ Je suis à nouveau calée niveau inspiration ! Et j'espère franchement que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Byyyyye !


	7. Le chirurgien de la mer noire

_Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre après tout ce temps ! Vous êtes géniaux !_

* * *

 **« Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps mais j'ai une excuse : j'avais la flemme (et le syndrome de la page blanche). Voilà ! Pis si ça vous va pas ben… NOUVEL ÉPISODE ! Nan ? Bon pas grave…**

 **\- Pour l'émission d'aujourd'hui, une musique vous est conseillée !** ^^ **C'est : '** _ **Yesterday'**_ **de** _ **Raffi Sahak.**_

 **\- Bref. Je pense qu'on peut commencer maintenant !**

 **\- Bon bah j'y vais…**

 **\- Bisous !**

 **-** :)

 **\- Bref. Vous avez une petite idée du personnage ? Non ? Même si c'est oui, c'est non de toute manière ! Une p'tite charade ! Mon premier est une place à Londres, mon second est liquide et mon tout est en train de se faire courser par d'horribles fangirls, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »** Quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne.

 **« J'en ai une aussi pour toi aussi. Mon premier se trouve dans un congélateur, mon second est le nom de famille du second du seigneur des pirates, mon tout va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans cinq petites minutes.**

 **\- … Non, j'vois pas.**

 **\- Patiente encore quatre minutes, tu le sauras vite…**

 **\- On a pas le temps ! Assis-toi ! Plusieurs fang- lectrices veulent te poser plusieurs questions !**

 **\- Mon secret… ?**

 **\- Ah non ! On s'en fout de ton secret ! On veut juste savoir si tu es célibataire !**

 **\- Réponse, après la pub ! »**

 **.**

 **~ Publicité ~**

\- Je veux devenir le seigneur des piraaaaaates !

\- C'est impossible !

\- MAIS SI C'EST POSSIBLE AVEC LA CARTE KIWI ! UN ENFANT DE MOINS DE 16 ANS ET CEUX QUI L'ACCOMPAGNENT JUSQU'A QUATRE PERSONNES PAYENT TOUS MOITIÉ PRIX- *

\- Shut up bitch !

 **/o\o/o\**

\- Flunchez des fraises, des frites et du flan ! Flunchez passé, flunchez futur ! [Flunchez le temps, ça me casse les b-] Il y a qu'chez flunche qu'on peut fluncher ! Flun-

\- LAW TRAVAILLE CHEZ NIKE ! ^3^

\- Kyaaaaaa !

 **/o\o/o\**

 _Il fut un temps où les bébés menaient de vie de rêve…_

La daronne la prend dans ses bras.

\- Tiens, fuck le vieux !

 _La douceur de leur peau leur permettait d'accaparer l'attention de leur mère…_

Le père a le seum de ouf.

 _Mais un jour, les pères découvrirent une arme spéciale…_

#Wilkinson (votre peau sera aussi douce que celle d'un bébé ~)

 _Désormais pères et fils peuvent lutter à armes égales…_

Bah il se rase quoi.

 _Les hommes peuvent désormais reconquérir leur femme…_

Ils se roulent des pelles devant leur gosse traumatisé et baby thug se rebelle !

 _Pour récupérer leur mère, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de se battre !_

FIGHT FOR KISSES ! THE GAME ! ******

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **.**

 **« Tu serais pas mineure, par hasard ?**

 **\- Moaaa ? Non.**

 **\- Si, si !**

 **\- Non, non !**

 **\- Si !**

 **\- Non ! »**

Il gonfle ses joues comme un enfant.

 **« Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller en prison, moi !**

 **\- Même pour moi ?**

 **\- Surtout pour toi.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?! Tu la joues comme ça ?! Tu fais trop l'mec ! T'as changé ! Azyyyy ! J'te croyais pas comme ça !**

 **\- Mais euh…** -3- **Pis d'abord, j'ai déjà une petite-amie !**

 **\- WHAAAAAT ?! Tu la quittes sinon j'te jure que ce scalpel va rentrer d'une oreille et sortir de l'autre !** è_é

\- 0_0'

 **\- Je t'aime.** :)

\- 0_0'

 **\- Bisou ?**

\- 0_0'

 **\- Dis un truc.**

 **\- Je sèche…**

 **\- Moi aussi ! Mes cours !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Nan je déconne, c'est le week-end !** 8D

 **\- T'as vraiment pris un coup de vieux.**

 **\- J'avoue…** (._.)

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- J'm'ennuie.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, chats, chats,**

 **\- Chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, paille, paille,**

 **\- Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, -son, -son,**

 **\- Somnambule, somnambule, somnambule, -bule, -bule,**

 **\- Bulletin, bulletin, bulletin, -tin, -tin,**

 **\- Tintamarre, t** **intamarre, t** **intamarre, -marre, -marre,**

 **\- Marabout, marabout, marabout, -bout, -bout,**

 **\- Bout d'ficelle, bout d'ficelle, bout d'ficelle, -celle, -celle,**

 **\- Selle de cheval, selle de cheval, selle de cheval, cheval, cheval,**

 **\- Cheval de course, cheval de course, cheval de course, course, course,**

 **\- Ours brun, ours brun, ours brun, brun, brun,**

 **\- Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou, -sou, -sou,**

 **\- Sous-marin, sous-marin, sous-marin, -rin, -rin,**

 **\- Rim(e)baud, Rim(e)baud, Rim(e)baud, -aud, -aud,**

 **\- Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, -hui, -hui,**

 **\- Fruit d'zoan, fruit d'zoan, fruit d'zoan, zoan, zoan,**

 **\- Zoanthropie, zoanthropie, zoanthropie, -pie, -pie,**

 **\- Peter Pan, Peter Pan, Peter Pan, Pan, Pan,**

 **\- Pantouflard, pantouflard, pantouflard, -fla, -fla,**

 **\- Flamant rose, flamant rose, flamant rose, rose, rose,**

 **\- Rossinante, Rossinante, Rossinante, -ante, -ante,**

 **\- Anticorps, anticorps, anticorps, -corps, -corps,**

 **\- Cortisone, cortisone, cortisone, -one, -one,**

 **\- One Piece, One Piece, One Piece, Piece, Piece,**

 **\- Pisse de vache, Pisse de vache, Pisse de vache**

 **\- Vache de ferme, vache de ferme, vache de ferme, ferme, ferme,**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, gueule, gueule,**

 **\- Bonne idée, bonne idée, bonne idée, -dée, -dée,**

 **\- Décathlon,** **décathlon,** **décathlon, -lon, -lon,**

 **\- Longueuh…**

 **\- Tu me déçois Law…**

 **\- J'ai rien dit, c'est ton esprit qui est déplacé !**

 **\- Mais non ! ^3^**

 **\- Bonjour ! ~**

 **\- T'es qui toi ? »**

Law se lève et va en direction de l'inconnue aux longs cheveux rouges écarlates qui vient d'arriver puis l'embrasse.

 **« …**

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **\- Toi, t'es morte. »**

 **SUITE AU PROCHAIN ÉPISODE ! MOUHINHINHINHINHINHIN !**

 **\- Genre, tu fais attendre six mois pour ce chapitre de merde ?**

 **\- Moui ? (._.)**

 **\- Bon bah à dans six mois ! 8D**

(…)

 _ **JEU CONCOURS 2017 ^^' :**_

 _ **Un voyage avec Law à gagner :D (et sa petite-amie ^^')**_

 _ **Quel a été votre mariage préféré ? (je sais que ça date, désolée…)**_

 _ **1) Le mariage de Wapol, Doc Q et Vasco Shot avec MJ Cordula**_

 _ **2) Mon mariage avec PasDblaze ^^**_

 _ **3) J.O.D. et Marco ^^'**_

 _ **4) Maso et Ener !**_

 _ **5) La chèvre et Nyan Cat…?**_

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

* Tu me l'as fait rentrer dans ma tête, tu assumes les conséquences J.O.D. !

** Si vous ne connaissez pas la pub, regardez-la ! Elle est juste géniale XD C'est « pub bébé Wilkinson » ou un truc dans le genre x)

Je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez x( je suis impardonnable. J'espère au moins que ce chapitre correspond à vos attentes. :3


	8. Café brûlant

_A la base, je devais finir il y a deux mois... Désolée pour le retard :/_

* * *

 ** _? :_** _Bonjour ! ~_

 ** _Mlle I. :_** _T'es qui toi ?_

 _Law se lève et va en direction de l'inconnue aux longs cheveux rouges écarlates qui vient d'arriver puis l'embrasse._

 ** _Mlle I. :_** _…_

 ** _? :_** _Un problème ?_

 ** _Mlle I. :_** _Toi, t'es morte._

[…]

 **Directeur :** Nous allons reprendre où nous en étions arrêter ! D'un côté, Mlle I. et des millions de fangirls qui ont pris le seum, de l'autre la fabuleuse Mlle Mary Sue !

 **Mlle. I :** Fabuleuse est une hyperbole…

 _La dénommée se déhanche, nous laissant admirer ses longs cheveux rouges écarlate qui deviennent noirs corbeau selon ses sentiments, ses fabuleux yeux violets améthyste, sa grande taille, sa poitrine parfaite (bonnet F s'il vous plait !) et tout le bordel._

 **Mlle. I :** Connasse…

 **Directeur :** Rageuse ^^

 **Mlle. I :** Pff, qui a les yeux violets naturellement d'abord ?

 **Mary Sue :** Mon physique est dû à la genèse d'Alexandria.

 **Mlle. I :** La quoi ?

 **Directeur :** « La genèse Alexandria est une mutation génétique touchant principalement les femmes. Les personnes concernées ont des cheveux foncés et naissent avec des yeux bleus ou gris, qui prennent leur couleur violette six mois après leur naissance. A l'adolescence, cette couleur s'intensifie pour devenir, le plus souvent, violets foncé ou bleus roi tirant vers le violet. » [Plus d'infos sur internet, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot à votre place ! è_é]

 **Mlle. I :** La chaaaaaance ! T^T Mais c'était pas un mythe à la base ?

 **Directeur :** Si… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. ^^

 **Mlle. I :** è_é

 **Directeur :** « Les femmes qui en sont touchées ont des défenses immunitaires plus performantes que les nôtres, qui font qu'elles résistent à la plupart des maladies, un métabolisme si performant que la prise de poids est imperceptible, un vieillissement ralenti à partir de l'âge de 50 ans, une espérance de vie bien plus longue (pouvant aller jusqu'à 130 voire 150 ans), très peu de poils pubiens et seraient fertiles sans avoir de menstruations. »

 **Mlle. I :** Elle n'a pas ses règles… ?

 **Fille qui souffre une semaine chaque mois numéro 1 :** La…

 **Fille qui souffre une semaine chaque mois numéro 2 :** Salope.

 **Mlle. I :** Carrément. Les filles, aidez-moi à la buter ! ^^

 **Fangirls :** Okay !

 **Mlle. I :** On la brûle puis on la découpe en morceau !

 **Emma Dela Luna :** C'est pas possible, elle a le pouvoir du phénix.

 **Mlle. I :** Emma ?!

 **.**

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **Law (dans sa tête) :** _*voix qui a le seum*_ Merci les abdos… T'en rates pas une pour m'embellir…

 **Fangirls :** Laaaaaaaaaaw ! #VictimeDeSonSuccès

 **Law (dans sa tête) :** Mais bon… C'est un peu grâce à toi si Mary a flashé sur moi. Donc… merci les abdos.

 **Voix off :** Dévoilez vos petites perfections grâce au profil détaillé.

 **Une voix de pervers :** Victic, #LoveYourPerfection

 **/o\o/o\**

 **Voix d'une dépressive au bout de sa vie** **:** Vous connaissez tous ceux-là, les déodorants parfumant AXE qui sont noirs ? Mais ce que vous ne connaissez pas c'est sans doute ceux-ci, les anti-transpirants AXE qui sont blancs. Ils s'appliquent sous les aisselles, pour que vous restiez sec.

 _Le gros déguelasse se caresse sous les aisselles._

 **Voix d'une dépressive au bout de sa vie** **:** Pourquoi tu te caresses sous le bras ?

 **Ace (juste pour vous offrir de belles images mentales =D) :** Je voulais vérifier que c'était bien sec. ^^

 **Voix d'une dépressive au bout de sa vie** **:** Non. Fais pas ça. C'est bizarre.

 **Ace :** **…**

 **Voix d'une dépressive au bout de sa vie** **:** Essayez les anti-transpirants AXE.

 **Law :** Attends, tu me donnes des ordres à moi ?! Le boss du boss ?! Qui est capable de faire passer tout le monde du rang d'humain à escargot rampant, rien qu'en exhibant mes abdos ?! Ah non, ça va pas se passer comme ça ! _[MA CHATTE A ÉTÉ PETRIFIEE ! ^^]_ J'EXIGE UN CHÂTIMENT ! Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi !

 **/o\o/o\**

 **Voix off :** A suivre après Tellement Con : Confessions intimes ! Nous retrouverons Bepo, l'ours blanc, qui nous partagera son expérience aux côtés qu'un capitaine peu commun.

 **Bepo :** Parfois le Capitaine, il renifle de la neige. Après il me demande de venir dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui, soi-disant pour se réchauffer mais il commence à déblatérer des choses bizarres… Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu être une oursette pour que je puisse le sau-

 **Voix off :** Okay ! Merci Bepo ! La suite, ce soir à 18h30 !

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **.**

 **Emma Dela Luna (cette personne est une guest pour ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas compris x)) :** C'est pas possible, elle a le pouvoir du phénix.

 **Mlle. I :** Emma ?!

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Elle est trop forte pour moi ! T^T **( _NDA :_** _Genre t'aurais dit ça xD)_ Elle a réussi à remonter dans le temps pour m'empêcher de le manger !

 **Mlle. I :** Ok, alors on la noie !

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Puis on la brûle !

 **Mlle. I :** Puis on la découpe en morceau !

 **Mary Sue :** Ça va être dur de m'arrêter les filles…

 **Mlle. I :** Elle a découvert notre super plan ! o_O

 **Mary Sue :** Normal, je suis omnisciente !

 **Mlle. I :** Oh mon dieu !

 **Mary Sue :** Laissez-moi plutôt vous raconter ma terrible histoire….

 **Mlle. I :** Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! C'est le syndrome de la-pauvre-mary-sue-au-passé-super-affreux ! Victime va…

 **Mary Sue :** Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais deux ans…

 **Mlle. I :** STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! (avec Continental)

 **Mary Sue :** Mon frère m'a élevée seul mais lors de mes sept ans-

 **Habituées des fanfics :** Il t'a violée, on le sait…

 **Mary Sue :** Non ! Il faisait régulièrement des petits boulots et m'a confiée à un de ses amis qui m'a violée… Quand il est rentré et m'a vue en pleurs, il a pris son arme et l'a tué. Mais il s'est fait arrêté et exécuté par la marine…

 **Mlle. I :** Triste histoire.

 **Mary Sue :** Et c'est pas fini ! J'ai dû m'en sortir seule dans la forêt où rodaient des loups. Mais malgré tout, ça m'a permis de devenir plus forte ! :')

 **Law :** Oh ma pauvre chériiiiiiiiiiiie ! Viens dans mes bras qu'on nique un coup !

 **Mary Sue :** Mon bébé !

 **Law :** Mon poussin !

 **Mary Sue :** Mon sucre d'orge !

 **Law :** Mon-

 **Mlle. I :** Des idées pour la buter ?

 **Fangirl(s) :** J'sais pas mais faut qu'on se dépêche avant qu'ils commencent la sextape.

 **Mlle. I :** J'ai une idée ! Liiiiiiight !

 **Une blonde** ** _(NDA : Je déconne. Calmez vos ardeurs.)_** **:** Pourquoi tu veux de la lumière ?

 **Mlle. I :** Pour qu'il éclaire ma vie ! 8D

 **Light Yagami :** Tu veux quoi ?

 **Mlle. I :** Death Note-la !

 **Light Yagami :** Hein ?

 **Mlle. I :** C'est une grande criminelle ! Recherchée pour 1 000 000 000 berries ! (Je blague même pas !)

 **Light Yagami :** Je ne peux pas…

 **Mlle. I :** Mais pourquoi ?

 **Light Yagami :** Elle est trop belle !

 **Mlle. I :** WHAAAAAAT ?!

 **Mary Sue :** Light ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

 **Ic'ilver :** Ils se connaissent ?!

 **Directeur :** Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu une liaison…

 **Ic'ilver :** Il se fout de ma gueule hein ?! Tu ne vas qu'avec L/Misa ! è_é (rayez la mention inutile, bien qu'on sache tous laquelle c'est xD). Bon alors, on va la hollowiser !

 **Fangirl(s) :** Comment ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Je sais plus, ça fait un bail que j'ai arrêté Bleach. :3

 **Mlle. I :** VOLDYYYYYYYY !

 **Voldemort :** Ouaip ?

 **Mlle. I :** Bute-la.

 **Voldemort :** Nope.

 **Mlle. I :** Quoi ?! C'est aussi ton ex ?!

 **Voldemort :** Nan, c'est juste que je t'aime pas.

 **Mlle. I :** M'en fous !

 **Voldemort :** En plus t'es moche.

 **Mlle. I :** Je vous hais tous… T^T

 **Mary Sue :** C'est toi qui as tué mon père !

 **Law :** Quoi ?

 **Mlle. I :** Bravo Captain Obvious… Attends tu es la fille de Shanks ?!

 **Mary Sue :** Oui ! Et la sœur de Kidd, et la cousine de Smoky, et la nièce de Dragon et-

 **Law :** Je vais te buter.

 **Light Yagami :** Moi d'abord.

 **Voldemort :** Nan moi, bande de merdes !

 **Mlle. I :** Même toi tu veux me tuer ?! T^T

 **Ace :** Wesh les gars !

 **Fangirl(s) :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEUH !

 **.**

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **Gosse particulièrement chiant :** Steuplé Papa !

 **El padre :** Peut-être ! ^^

 **Gosse particulièrement chiant :** Et je serai gentil pendant un mois !

 **El padre :** Pourquoi pas. ^^

 **Gosse particulièrement chiant :** Et je travaillerai bien à l'école !

 **El padre :** C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! ^^

 **Voix off :** Dites, ni oui, ni non, à Disneyland Paris ! Séjour gratuit pour les moins de douze ans (ou sept, selon l'âge de vos sales gosses)

 **/o\o/o\**

 **Le monde Chico 8D :** Salut c'est Chico, tu veux téléphoner pas cher ? Tu as déjà mobile que tu aimes beaucoup ! ~ Chico il dit : tu achètes le kit chez Universal mobile, chez ton marchand de journaux ! Tu mets carte sim dans ton téléphone et c'est BONHEUR TOUT D'SUITE ! 15€ SEULEMENT TOI ! La nouvelle ligne, cent minutes de communication, cinquante textos, c'est liberté ! C'est bien dans ta tête, c'est bien dans ton corps ! Toi aussi va chercher bonheur chez ton marchand de journaux ! Va ! Va ! Va !

 **Law :** Copaiiiiiiiiin ! :D

 **/o\o/o\**

 **Voix off :** A suivre après Tellement Con : Confessions intimes ! Nous retrouverons Bepo, l'ours blanc, qui nous partagera son expérience aux côtés qu'un capitaine peu commun.

 **Bepo :** Parfois le Capitaine, il fait des ronds dans sa bouche en écoutant du JUL et du PNL. Après il me demande de venir dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui, soi-disant pour se réchauffer mais il commence à déblatérer des choses bizarres… Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu que je sois humain pour qu'il puisse me su-

 **Voix off :** Okay ! Merci Bepo ! La suite, ce soir à 18h30 !

 **~ Publicité ~**

 **.**

 **Ace :** Wesh les gars !

 **Fangirl(s) :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEUH !

 _Tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le gars le plus sexy, le plus charismatique, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus classe, le plus parfait de One Piece !_

 **Ace :** Arrêtez ça, vous me faites rougir ! _*fait un clin d'œil, sa tasse de café à la main*_

 **Fangirl(s) :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **Ace :** Mary !

 **Mary Sue :** Ace !

 **Ace :** Tu m'as tellement manquée !

 **Mary Sue :** _*le repousse comme une actrice de film tragico-dramatico-tragique*_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis avec Law…

 **Ace :** Mais je t'aime !

 **Law :** Elle s'en fout, allez bye !

 **Fangirl(s) :** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaceuh ! Ne nous oublie pas !

 **Ace :** Vous ne m'intéressez pas !

 **Ic'ilver :** T'es sérieux là ?! C'est pas pour SES beaux yeux que je vais oublier TON p'tit cul !

 **Ace :** Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Mary !

 **Ic'ilver :** Okay, j'ai plus qu'une solution…

 **Fangirl(s) :** Laquelle ?!

 **Ic'ilver :** On lui coupe les mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre le cœur d'Ace ! :D

 **Fangirl(s) :** Elle peut faire repousser ses membres.:/

 **Ic'ilver :** Elle fait chier ! :o Pas grave… J'ai une autre idée ! Les filles tenez vous prêtes…

 _*Musique épique*_

oO_Oo

Roulement de tambour

Une armée d'auteures arrive…

Avec…

Des…

Pancartes…

AAMS !

(Association Anti Mary Sue #TMTC)

 **Mary Sue :** Noooooooooooon ! Je suis pas venue ici pour souffrir okay ?!

 **Ic'ilver :** Juste pour cette blague archi surfaite, tu mérites de mourir une seconde fois. (Nan sérieux, ceux qui continuent encore à la faire, quittez cette page, vous méritez même pas d'être ici è_é)

 **Mary Sue :** Noooooon ! Beuark ! _*explose et fait gicler des bouts de vian- des paillettes partout*_

 **Ic'ilver :** Et pouf plus de Mary ! Bon Law, ça veut dire que t'es célib' !

 **Law :** L'amour de ma vie est mort ! Jamais je ne m'en remettrai.

 **Ace :** Je te comprends tellement…, _dit-il en posant tendrement sa main sur l'épaule du beau chirurgien._

 **Mlle. I :** Arrête ça tout de suite.

 **Ic'ilver :** Qui moiiii ? ^^

 **Mlle. I :** Un Ace x Law, c'est carrément trop grillé… On le sent arriver à deux kilomètres à la ronde u.u'

 **Ic'ilver :** Okay… _*boude*_

 **Law :** Sinon Mugiwara-ya n'est pas trop mal pour Portgas-ya.

 **Directeur :** Ça voulait dire quoi ça… ?

 **Ace :** Mais c'est mon frère !

 **Law :** Oh tu sais, je viens du nord. ^^

 **Hancock :** Trop tard, Luffy est à moi !

 **Nami :** Non à moi !

 **Robin :** Non à moi !

 **Zoro :** Non à moi !

 **Sanji :** Non à moi !

 **Smoker :** Non à moi !

 **Ic'ilver :** Non, non, non, non et non ! Je le case avec qui ?

 **Mlle. I :** Law ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Nope.

 **Mlle. I :** De la viande ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Déjà fait ! Je veux plus d'originalité ! è_é

 **Mlle. I :** Si tu dis le dirlo, je te tue.

 **Directeur :** Pardon ?

 **Ic'ilver :** Hm… Nan. Je pensais plutôt à…

 **Mlle. I :** Akainu ?

 **Ic'ilver :** JAMAIS !

 **Mlle. I :** Rhaaa ! Je sais pas ! Sa main ?!

 **Ic'ilver :** Tu es déguelasse…

 **Mlle. I :** Tu es moi.

 **Ic'ilver :** J'ai quelques doutes…

 **Mlle. I :** C'est quand tu fais ce genre de réflexion que je me dis pareil…

 **Luffy :** De toute façon, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

 **Tout le monde :** Qui ?!

 **Luffy :** Un phénix.

 **Tout le monde :** Oh mon Dieu !

 **Luffy :** Mort.

 **Tout le monde :** Oh mon Dieu !

 **Luffy :** Noyé.

 **Tout le monde :** Oh mon Dieu !

 **Luffy :** C'est l'amour fou !

 **Tout le monde :** …

 **Luffy :** …

 **Tout le monde :** Quoi ?

 **Luffy :** Non rien…

 **Harry Potter :** Voldemort ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! Où est Tom Jedusor ?!

 **Directeur :** Qu'est-ce qui fout là ce binoclard… ?

 **Harry Potter :** JE NE SUIS PAS UN BINOCLARD ! _*sort les couteaux*_

 **Voldemort :** MOUHAHAHA ! _*sort sa baguette et écrit sur le mur « JE SUIS VOLDEMORT » puis change les lettres de place*_ VOLDEMORT et TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR sont une seule et même personne !

 **Harry Potter :** Tu pouvais me le dire directement, c'était pas la peine de faire une anagramme pour ça…

 **Voldemort :** Jaloux va ! _*s'étouffe avec sa salive et meurt d'une crise cardiaque*_

 **Light Yagami :** Et un chieur de moins… _*se fait découper*_

 **Law :** Et un chieur de moins.

 **Ace :** Et-

 **Directeur :** Je t'interdis de tous les tuer.

 **Ic'ilver :** 3

 **Law :** Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Je suis ton père Luffy !

 **Luffy :** Papa ?! Mais alors toi, tu es qui ?!

 **Dragon :** Pardon de t'avoir menti… Je suis ta mère Luffy !

 **Luffy :** Quoi, maman ?!

 **Kidd :** Et moi, je suis ta sœur Luffy !

 **Law :** D'où le maquillage…

 **Kidd :** De quoi tu te mêles, connard ?!

 **Law :** J'suis ta mère donc respecte-moi sale fdp !

 **Kidd :** Quoi ?! D'où tu insultes ma mère, connard ?!

 **Directeur :** Et moi je suis Gru, Luffy !

 **Mlle. I :** Nan ça on s'en fout.

 **Directeur :** Connasse.

 **Mlle. I :** _Méchant_.

 **Directeur :** Idiote.

 **Mlle. I :** _Moche_.

 **Directeur :** Bête.

 **Mlle. I :** _Toi_ -même !

 **Directeur :** Au fait tu as annoncé que tu arrêtais la fic' ?

 **Mlle. I :** Nan…

 **Directeur :** Tu comptes le faire quand ?

 **Mlle. I :** Un jour.

 **Directeur :** …

 **Mlle. I :** …

 **Directeur :** …

 **Mlle. I :** Adieu les gens !

(…)

 _ **JEU CONCOURS 2017 :**_

 _ **Un voyage avec le cadavre de Marco à gagner**_

Qui est votre auteure préférée ?!

 _ **1) Ice**_

 _ **2) Silver**_

 _ **3) Ic'ilver**_

 _ **4) Mlle I.**_

 _ **5) Toutes ces personnes :3**_

 _ **Review gratuite depuis un poste fixe ou portable**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Et oui c'était le dernier chapitre :') Merci de m'avoir suivie et soutenue tout ce temps ! Whoa encore deux semaines et ça aurait fait deux ans :') je crois que c'est la première fic longue que j'ai terminée pour l'instant ^^' Désolée de ne pas faire d'autres personnages, je sais que vous vouliez beaucoup d'autres personnages mais pour tout vous avouer, j'avais plus autant de plaisir à écrire cette fic qu'auparavant, bien que je me sois éclatée à écrire ce chapitre là ! Mais justement, ce chapitre, qui était pourtant le chapitre où j'étais le plus inspirée, a été écrit en huit mois, donc vous imaginez les prochains ? :/ Et puis je commence la fac donc j'essaie de finir un max de fic (même si c'est pas gagné XD)._

 _Enfin pour finir, merciiiii ! Pour vos messages de soutiens, vos follows ! Je pensais pas que ce vieux délire allait se changer en véritable fic lorsque j'ai écrit le premier chapitre :') Bon j'arrête le moment dramatique pour pas plomber l'ambiance x)_

 _Au passage, il y a plusieurs références cachées ! A vous de les trouver si vous avez du temps à perdre x))_

 _J'VOUS AIME !_


End file.
